A technology concerning a one-part hair dye composition that colors hair by penetration of a direct dye into the hair, namely a hair manicure, has been heretofore developed. However due to a larger molecular size of the dye, the dye cannot penetrate into the hair easily and the dyeability and the color durability are not satisfactory.
To solve the problem, a solvent promoting the penetration into the hair has been formulated, which has remarkably improved the dyeability and the color durability (Patent Document 1). However, the addition of such solvent has raised another problem that skin is dyed more intensely than hair by the dye due to a structural difference between the hair and the skin.
For solving the problem, a hair dye composition has been proposed, in which as the penetration promoter together with a specific organic solvent a hydrocarbon oil and a polyether-modified silicone are used (Patent Document 2). Thus, coloring of the skin has been slightly reduced, but not yet to a satisfactory level. Further, since the composition according to the Patent Document 2 is a water-in-oil type emulsion, the feel during rinsing is also not fully satisfactory. There is an additional problem that, when formulated into an aerosol type hair dye, the reduction effect on the skin coloring becomes compromised.
Meanwhile, a hair dye composition reducing the skin coloring by using a specific lactone compound has been proposed (Patent Document 3). According to the technology, the skin coloring can be reduced without spoiling the feel during rinsing, but the color durability is not satisfactory and perfumery becomes extremely difficult due to the characteristic odor of the lactone compound.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-02-91015
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2002-205927
[Patent Document 3] JP-A-2006-63015